


It felt like a kiss

by eroticdreamsinink



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Rollaro, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticdreamsinink/pseuds/eroticdreamsinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss) </p><p>He hit me and it felt like a kiss<br/>He hit me but it didn't hurt me<br/>He couldn't stand to hear me say<br/>That I'd been with someone new<br/>And when I told him I had been untrue</p><p>He hit me and it felt like a kiss<br/>He hit me and I knew he loved me<br/>'Cause if he didn't care for me<br/>I could have never made him mad<br/>He hit me and I was glad</p><p>Baby won't you stay</p><p>He hit me and it felt like a kiss<br/>He hit me and I knew I loved him<br/>'Cause when he took me in his arms With all the<br/>tenderness there is<br/>He hit me and he made me glad</p><p>Baby won't you stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	It felt like a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soodohnimh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soodohnimh/gifts).



> This is my second fanfic. I'm kind of excited about this!  
> English is not my first language.  
> I have added a few personal touches to the characters… I promise it is all good! Enjoy it!  
> I'm offering it to soodohnimh because I love what she/he writes...

It happened out of the blue. She wasn't expecting it at all.

They had just arrived from a dinner party at Benson's and were making out in the couch as always. She was sitting on his lap, facing him, her legs intertwined around his back. They were rubbing each other like teenagers. She sucked on his tongue while he squeezed her nipples over the dress.

"I love when you dress like that" Amaro said.

"Do you now?" She replied.

He rubbed his face on her breasts, pulled down her dress strap. Her nipples were hard. He stuck his tongue out and started licking it with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and pressed her pussy on him. He took one of her tits in his mouth and sucked on it, long and hard. She tugged his hair.

It felt just right. He looked up at her and said in a husky voice “Hit me”.

Rollins did not quite understand at first. “What?” she said, breathless.

He repeated: “Hit me”.

She looked at him in bewilderment. His face was flushed and he had a certain look in his eyes she had never seen before (or realized).

He took her hand and slapped his own face. Rollins backed up, amazed. He continued “Hit me!”.

“No, no way!” she said.

He grabbed her hand again in a firm grip and slapped his face once, twice… “Stop it, Nick!” she shouted. “What is the matter with you? Let go of my hand!”

He released her hand and she stood up, upset. “What is your problem? Are you into that kind of thing?”

He didn't say a word.

She went to the kitchen to get some wine. She poured herself a glass watching him from a distance. He seemed kind of disappointed and embarrassed.

Silence fell over them. He stood up, went to the window to have a smoke. Rollins approached him, and stood by his side “Guess that’s another thing I didn't know about you.” Amaro didn't look at her. He threw the cigarette butt out of the window.  “Let’s just forget this whole thing, ok? Let’s pretend it never happened” Amaro said.

He went for the couch again. After a while she joined him sitting in an armchair. “Nick, talk to me…”.

“What, ‘Manda? It was a mistake. Let’s just drop the subject, ok?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say…I was taken by surprise… We work at SVU, for goodness sake!  Sex and violence is just something that…  ”

"It's not like that! Nothing like that!" he replied.

She gave him a mocking smile. "Are you telling me..."

Rollins didn't get to finish her sentence. Amaro stood up “ ’Night , Amanda.” He headed for the bedroom.

Rollins stayed in the living room thinking to herself.

Weeks go by. The incident was forgotten, or so it seemed.

Amaro decides to take her to a special restaurant to commemorate the day they started going out. The meal is delicious and they end up drinking a little bit too much. The mood is light, they smile, laugh, kiss. All the clients have already gone. The manager almost has to throw them out.

Back on the street it is quite cold. The restaurant is near Amaro’s place so they walk home. It is quite late and the streets are deserted. It starts to rain. They seek shelter underneath a balcony.

“Oh, man! Can’t believe it” Amaro says.

Rollins begins to rub her arms. “I’m cold!” she says.

He takes her in his arms and holds her. He kisses her forehead, her eyes, then her mouth. They start to make out. They are both a little tipsy. 

She presses him against the wall, while she strokes his cock over his trousers. His cock hardens quickly. She squeezes the head and feels the thickened shaft. She kisses him deep and says “Take your dick out”. His cock twitches. He looks down to open his fly and then, suddenly, Rollins slaps his face. The slap sound echoes in the street.

“Does that feel good?” she asks. He smiles, a stupid smile, but doesn't get to answer. She slaps him once again, harder. The sound echoes once again on the street

“More?” she asks. He nods and his cock is rock hard, thick and pulsating.

She slaps him again, even harder. His face is light pink. 

She feels strange. She thought she was doing this for him, but began to experiment an exquisite pleasure she didn't anticipate.  

He pleads with her again and she does it on the spot, unable to recognize herself. 

She orders him: “Fuck me”. 

He lifts her dress and pulls her panties to the side. He fucks her standing up and quickly.

She comes loudly, acting more uninhibited than she had ever been.

Amaro is amazed. Soon enough he comes too.

She grabs hold of his thick hair and whispers in his ear: “Happy “day we started going out”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He Hit Me (And It Felt Like A Kiss) lyrics by Gerry Goffin and Carole King.


End file.
